


[Podfic] Undertow

by froggyfun365



Series: The Descent Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad French, Blood, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drinking, Fist Fights, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Hell, Sibling Incest, Slash, Summoning, Swearing, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in the Descent 'Verse. A voodoo queen performs a ritual and Sam finds out whether he'll get his brother back or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69246) by redtapestry. 



> This is the story that started it all... This series was my first ever attempt at podficcing way back in 2010 so I was still recording with a headset and editing was all trial and error. I may go back and re-record these all some day but I kind of like being able to see how much I've evolved as a podficcer and for never having done it before I actually think they're pretty darn good! Although it might be a tad fast... (Also, my first time ever speaking French! ;D)
> 
> Translation: Venez en avant, l'esprit et résidez dans cet endroit means "Come forward, spirit, and dwell in this place." 
> 
> But let me know what you think. Listen and leave some feedback! Comments are love! Enjoy :)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/jrc4pxrwqcsp7of588yz). Duration: 00:34:08; 31.2 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> ** Part 4 of 5 **


End file.
